Season 2 (U.S.)
The Face is an American reality television modelling competition series. The show is hosted by Nigel Barker, who was a previous judge on America's Next Top Model for seventeen seasons. This series follows three supermodel coaches,Naomi Campbell, Anne Vyalitsyna, and Lydia Hearst-Shaw as they compete with each other to find 'the face' of Frédéric Fekkai, one of the largest haircare brands in the World. The series premiered on March 15, 2014, after being renewed by Oxygen for a second season. Casting Aspiring contestants for the show had to pre-register themselves online, and were encouraged to attend open casting calls or send in a video and application. The deadline for all applications was July 22nd, 2013. The show required all contestants to be 18 years old, as of September 1 2013, or over at the time of auditioning in order to be eligible for the program. Contestants from any country around the world could apply, as long as they had all the required documentation in order to remain in the United States for the duration of the series. Those with experience as a model must not have been in any national campaign within the last five years. Episode Guide 'Episode 1: Let the Face Begin' Original Airdate: 5 March 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Isabelle Bianchi & Ray Clanton *'Eliminated: Isabelle Bianchi *'''Special Guests: Matthew Ellenberger 'Episode 2: Bare Your New Look' Original Airdate: 12 March 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Khadisha Gaye & Nakisha Bromfield *'Eliminated: Nakisha Bromfield *'''Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 3: Runway Dinner Party' Original Airdate: 19 March 2014 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Tiana Zarlin *'Winning Team: ' Team Anne *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Kira Dikhtyar & Ray Clanton *'Eliminated: Kira Dikhtyar *'''Special Guests: Tyson Beckford, Pamella Roland 'Episode 4: Sell, Sell, Sell!' Original Airdate: 26 March 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Anne *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Alana Duval & Allison Millar *'Eliminated: Alana Duval *'''Special Guests: Giovanni Feroce 'Episode 5: Going Viral' Original Airdate: 2 April 2014 *'Prize Winner: ' Sharon Gallardo *'Winning Team: ' Team Anne *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Allison Millar & Felisa Wiley *'Eliminated: Allison Millar *'''Special Guests: Natalie Sears, Karen Elson 'Episode 6: Just One of the Boys' Original Airdate: 9 April 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Amanda Gullickson & Khadisha Gaye *'Eliminated: Khadisha Gaye *'''Special Guests: Joe Zee, RuPaul 'Episode 7: Male Bonding' Original Airdate: 16 April 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Lydia *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Felisa Wiley & Sharon Gallardo *'Eliminated: Sharon Gallardo *'''Featured Photographer: Hao Zeng *'Special Guests:' Jennifer Zuccarini 'Episode 8: Diamond's are a Model's Best Friend' Original Airdate: 23 April 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Amanda Gullickson & Tiana Zarlin *'Eliminated: Amanda Gullickson *'''Featured Director: Roberto Serrini *'Special Guests:' Marc Hruschka, Anne Slowey 'Episode 9: Press Your Luck' Original Airdate: 30 April 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Anne *'Nominated for Elimination: ' Felisa Wiley & Ray Clanton *'Quit: '''Felisa Wiley *'Special Guests:' J.P. Kuehlwein, Frédéric Fekkai, Leah Chernikoff, Perez Hilton, Jennifer Peros, Samantha Yanks, Jennifer Jackson, Alyssa Montemurro, Denise Davila, Chandra Coleman Harris 'Episode 10: The Finale' ''Original Airdate: 7 May 2014 *'Final Three:' Afiya Bennett, Ray Clanton & Tiana Zarlin *'The Face:' Tiana Zarlin *'Featured Photographer:' Gilles Bensimon *'Special Guests:'Frédéric Fekkai, Anne Slowey, Tyson Beckford, Robbie Myers Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries : This contestant was part of Team Anne. : This contestant was part of Team Lydia. : This contestant was part of Team Naomi. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : This contestant was a part of the winning team that episode. : This contestant was at risk of elimination. 'Campaign guide' *'Episode 1 window display:' "Girl's Night Out" themed window display for Juicy Couture *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Black & White Nude Campaign for Frédéric Fekkai *'Episode 3 runway:' Pamella Roland runway show on a dining table *'Episode 4 commercial:' Single-take Jewellery commercial for Alex and Ani *'Episode 5 commercial:' Viral-commercial for Liebeskind-Berlin handbags *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Androgynous-styled story with Supermodel mentors *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Lingerie ad-campaigns for Fleur du Mal *'Episode 8 commercial:' Fashion film titled 'Happy Diamonds' for Chopard *'Episode 9 interview:' Press Conference for Frédéric Fekkai's new Hair Mist Fragrance *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Frédéric Fekkai Ad Campaigns Post Show Careers * Afiya Bennett * Alana Duval * Allison Millar * Amanda Gullickson * Felisa Wiley * Isabelle Bianchi * Khadidiatou "Khadisha" Gaye * Kira Dikhtyar * Nakisha Bromfield * Rachel "Ray" Clanton * Sharon Gallardo * Tiana Zarlin